


Those Eyes

by mm8



Series: MMoM [55]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Age Difference, Birthday, First DBZ I have written since... oh god like '07 or '08 so please forgive, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2016, One-Sided Relationship, Time Chamber Sexy Times???, Unrequited Love, genprompt_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Somehow, along the way he'd fallen for the older Saiyan. He wasn't sure if it was love or lust.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For day 5 of the 2016 round of mmom. Written for 'Birthdays: another year older' for genprompt-bingo.

It was his birthday inside the Time Chamber. He and his father hadn't acknowledged it at all. Not that that Trunks had expected anything differently. His father was rather harsh, cold and stubborn. Vegeta was a powerful man, always perfecting his craft and expected others to perfect their crafts as well. Trunks wondered what his mother, _both_ of them, saw in the Saiyan.

The demi-Saiyan couldn't sleep. Instead of doing what his father would have recommended (train), he slipped off into the bathroom unnoticed by the other snoozing fighter. Trunks made sure he locked the door because he slipped his hand down the waistband of his underwear rubbed his already half-hard cock to fullness. 

He closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he thought about Goku. His dark hair, bright eyes, big smile, his strength and never-ending lust for life.

Lust.

Some precum leaked from Trunks' member and he used it as slick to pump faster. Somehow, along the way he'd fallen for the older Saiyan. He wasn't sure if it was love or lust. It didn't matter to the demi-Saiyan. What mattered was that Goku was incredibly attractive and he missed him dearly.

He imagined that Goku cared about him the way he felt about the older man. He pictured them being intimate. Goku on his knees and deep throating his dick, looking up at his with those big brown eyes. 

_Fuck_.

Trunks twisted the bulbous head of his cock, before gripping the counter-top and coming in his underwear silently with a shiver. 

Happy birthday to him. Another year older.

**Author's Note:**

> * Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day.
>   
> 
> * You can follow me on [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/).
>   
> 


End file.
